


Bet (Pewdiepie/Fem!Reader) Rough Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Minor role reversal, Name Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, breath play, challenge, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: None! Just a thing I wanted to make :)Word Count: 2,371Warnings: Oral sex (male and female receiving), dom/sub dynamics, minor role reversal, face fucking, breath play, choking, squirting, and some name calling.Reference via Google:  Helvete fan- Fucking hell; Flickebarn- Baby Girl;  Liten flicka- Little Girl;  Javlas fan- Fucking fuck; Herrejösses- Oh my god





	Bet (Pewdiepie/Fem!Reader) Rough Smut

“Come on. You got this, senpai. Zero deaths,” I purred teasingly from my spot at his feet.

Felix shot me an exasperated glare before returning his gaze quickly to the screen, letting out a yelp of shock as he apparently almost died. My lips curled into a bigger smile before I continued on my previous path. His button was easily undone but I took my time unzipping the zipper, eyes never leaving his concentrated face. He seemed to be doing well on the game so far, even with the distraction and it being a rage game. He always talked shit about how bad he was at games but honestly he was really damn good; just another trait that attracted me to him.

In return for his good game play, I allowed one hand to trail down, gently cupping around his forming bulge and pressing easily against it.

“Helvete fan! You’re gonna make me lose, woman!”

“This is supposed to be a test of your skill,” I retorted coyly.

Another glare landed in my direction, much sterner this time, and I felt the inner need to submit brewing. To battle it off, I lifted higher onto my knees and mouthed at the rough fabric. Instantly his knees buckled. Thankfully he was quick to catch himself, but the moment he leaned into my touch I pulled back. His hand was suddenly in my hair, pulling on my locks exceedingly hard until my neck was craned back so far I could hardly breathe.

“You’re pushing your luck, flickebarn,” he snapped gruffly, eyes burning into mine.

“You promised me, just this once,” I gasped.

He didn’t reply immediately but after almost a full minute, his hand retreated back to his mouse. Once he seemed involved in the game once more, I returned to my task at hand, at a notably faster pace. Sure he was allowing me this one moment of slight dominance but there was no doubt who was actually in control.

God why was that so fucking sexy? To know that even when I’m bluffing the upper hand, he always held the straight flush?

Wiggling my hips in hopes of releasing some of the tension brewing between my thighs, I shift again closer to the tent in his jeans and start slowly stroking up and down. He got hard so easily and I couldn’t get enough of it.

“Du är så lycklig,” he growled.

Lifting my brows, I pulled away to meet his gaze and convey my confusion. I’d been trying to learn Swedish but I was still very new to it.

”You are very lucky,” he explained shortly, then added, ”That I’m not simply turning you over my knee and turning that pretty ass red.”

Flushing in understanding, I let him return to the game before continuing on. Content on bending to his will, I maneuvered his erection from his jeans and tugged them down his toned thighs, watching entranced as his cock bobbed up in my face. God how could I ever stick to my plan to tease him when he looked so fucking delicious? Long and thick, precum beading from the uncut head, I could never resist having my mouth on him.

”It’s really unfair how much I love your cock,” I commented jokingly before immediately leaning in and wrapping my lips around him.

His reaction was instantaneous and expected, a roguish curse flying through the air as his hand snagged my hair once more.

”God damn it, Y/N,” he bit out as his hand went back to the desk.

The sounds of the game continued on in the background as I became hyper focused on pleasing him. Drawing back for a moment, my fingers took place of my lips and I slowly stroked him back and forth, allowing his skin to caress his sensitive head easily. The groan he released made goose bumps pop up along my flesh in delight. I quickly went back in with my mouth and set a slow, teasing pace, letting my tongue drag around his cock leisurely. As if I had nothing better to do in the world than savor him.

”Flickebarn,” he said in warning, voice low and gravelly.

It wasn’t until his desk went nearly flying back that I realized my mistake. I’d taken too much control, hadn’t headed his caution. By the time I was prepared to give him a full blown apology, both his hands delved into my hair and pulled tight like a vice. Pain pricked across my scalp as I tried to lean into his hold to ease up, but he instead directed me back onto his cock.

”You want to play like that, Y/N? Then play time is over. You just lost your chance, liten flicka!”

Oh but that tone made me ache deep down. I never misbehaved for Felix when he was in dom mode. I’d honestly never even earned a punishment from him. I was almost nervous to see what this little act would result in.

”Now you’re going to finish me off proper, got it?” he snapped.

I managed to nod slightly. He groaned throatily before he started rocking his hips, guiding his cock into my mouth at a much faster pace than I had been leading.

”You don’t get to tease me. You know better than that,” he chided, ”I look forward to using your mouth to earn your forgiveness.”

Wait, that was my punishment? Sucking his cock? Hell, that was a treat!

”Now open your mouth and sit still while I cum down your throat.”

Oh… OH! Instantly his pace became furious. The gagging was unavoidable. My face darkened in mortification as I retched around his girth as he prodded my throat, but he simply cackled heartily above me.

”That a girl. Be good for me now,” he cooed, ”I’m going to use you however I want and you’re going to take it without complaint. You know what to do to end it?”

I nodded and tapped my hands against his thighs sharply. He gave a smile of satisfaction before picking speed up once more. Already I could feel the burning in my throat and the moisture building behind my lids. It had been a long time since he’d fucked my mouth, and he’d never been this rough. I knew I could tap out at any time, that he would understand our ”red” signal without fault, but I wanted so badly to take everything he could give. Besides, it wasn’t nearly that bad yet; I could handle loads more.

The little admissions of praise breathed out under his groans were like coals to the fire building in my belly and I latched onto them fiercely as I focused mainly on my breathing. In and out through the nose was the best solution. Then suddenly he pushed past the point of comfort, a needy whimper tearing from him as he slid into my throat. My eyes must have looked owlish as I stared at him in disbelief, unsure how he managed to completely seat himself down my thoat to the point that breathing was impossible and my nose was pressed firmly into the prickly little hairs at the base of his cock.

”Javlas fan! Herrejösses!”

The meaning to the second phrase escaped my knowledge but I soon stopped caring when he finally pulled back out and allowed me to breathe.

”So damn talented,” he groaned, as I panted for air, ”Open back up, baby. We’re not done yet.”

Before I could think of a protest, he shoved back in. Easier than the first time, he pushed into my throat and I lost the battle to the tears pooling in my eyes. Thankfully he pulled out quicker this time, but he didn’t let up any as he thrust frantically into my waiting mouth.

My eyes rolled up to him once more and I was blessed to see the pure bliss on his face, eyes clenched shut and head tilted back with his lip trapped between his teeth. Gods he was so beautiful. I would go through any discomfort for this sight.

Suddenly he thrust back in deep, and his bright baby blues flashed down at me with burning desire. Gagging and retching in shock, I tried to pull back as tears ran rivers down my cheeks but he just held on tighter.

“Nu-uh, not when I’m this close. You’re gonna do what you’re supposed to do, my little cum slut. Now stop fighting it. I’m almost finished,” he hissed.

Despite anxiety creeping up over my dizzying lack of oxygen, I could feel an immediate reaction to his words stirring in my core. My panties were so wet that the cool room of the air was almost chilling on the fabric. Over the pounding of my heartbeat in my ears, I could hear how short his breaths were coming and how cracked his moans became.

After much too long I felt his cock throbbing in my mouth. He jerked back with a god-like roar that sounded decibels louder than normal thanks to the sudden rush of life back into my fainting body. Shot after shot of cum painted my tongue thickly and I wasted no time swallowing it, moaning at the familiar taste. Felix drew back as he expended his load and I dropped instantly to the floor, panting as if I’d just run a marathon. To my surprise, hands directed me into moving and I ended up in the middle of the hard wood floor. A weak protest escaped at having to expend energy but it was quickly washed away the moment I felt his beard against my thigh. Slender fingers pulled down my panties and shoved up my skirt without explanation.

“Oh god, Fe-”

Already my pussy was aching with how close my release was, and the first brush of his tongue between my lips sent my back into a painful arch.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, flickebarn. This is why I do what I do, why I use you for my pleasure, because you love it just as much as I fucking do,” he groaned huskily, running a finger through my wetness, “You were practically created to be mine.”

There was no part of my body that would dare argue with him. From my head, to my heart, to my cunt, I wanted him in control of every second. Why I had ever thought I could take control I would never understand.

“Just look at this!”

I forced my eyes open only to shut them with a pathetic moan; There was no denying the amount of arousal running down his digits. He murmured something along the lines of “little slut” and some other words in Swedish that I couldn’t quite decipher, but I stopped trying when he finally ducked back down. My nails scratched painfully into the wood and I felt every nerve in my form light with agonizing pleasure.

“I want you to come fast and hard for me. Got it, Y/N? You will not hold back.”

I managed to squeak out an affirmative. Instantly his fingers came back to my cunt and he slipped two in with absolute ease. My fingers scrambled for something to hold, used to the blankets on our bed being my anchor, and eventually I had to settle for cupping my breasts.

“Oooh, fuck, yes. Squeeze your tits, baby.”

If there was any blood not already occupying my cheeks, it would have flooded there now. His words should not have that affect on me after having his cock in me hundreds of times, and yet it still drove me nuts to hear him talk that way.

The moment his tongue delved between my lips once more, my nails dug sharp crescents into my soft skin in restraint. On any normal day he was incredible when going down on me, but now? Now it was like the first sip of ice water after hiking in the desert. It felt like I was being brought back to life. My lungs still ached from the struggle before but I fought through the burning as his name escaped in nearly every breath. Twisting and turning, fast in motion, he used his tongue in ways that had my thighs shaking; and then came his teeth.

I lost control of my restraint and shot a hand down to tangle in his soft hair, pulling him closer as my body caved in around him.

“Fe, please- FUCK! I- I-Oh-I’m-I'mgonnacumFeplease!”

The dexterous fingers in my core curled up and pushed hard against that one sweet spot, and the building pleasure broke with a scream. Jumbled words not of any real language filled the air along with cries of his name as ecstasy shocked through my limbs, debilitating pleasure pounding from my cunt as if blessed by the gods. Nothing had ever felt so good in that minute. I could feel tears wetting my cheeks once more as my thoughts floated away on cloud nine, only bliss and contentment filling the space in my skull now.

Absentmindedly I began stroking his hair as he pulled back. My body felt heavy and my eyes glued shut as I caught my breath on the floor.

“Fuck. That has to be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he moaned softly.

I managed to huff a questioning sigh in his direction only to have him lift my hand, wet hair meeting my palm after a moment. Brows furrowed in confusion, I curled in my fingers and stroked the beard hair along his chin, finding it all damp.

“Wha- Why?” I asked breathlessly.

“You squirted for me, flickebarn. How d'you feel?” he asked.

A passing wave of embarrassment came to mind for a moment but it was quickly replaced by warmth.

I had to grin as I replied, “Amazing.”

His chuckle relaxed the last bit of worry clinging to the back of my brain and I attempted to pull him down by his chin. Thankfully he seemed to take pity on my feeble attempts and pressed his mouth to mine. A little whimper fled my lips as his tongue brushed mine, but he simply placed a heavy hand on my belly and began stroking my sensitive skin.

“Come, bath time now… Don’t make me carry you!”


End file.
